


Stake Out Bonding (Or lack there of)

by SciFiSlashFreak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And Kinda Feels Bad, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Stiles Hates Him Though, Unresolved Feelings, Unresolved Romantic Tension, but not really, peter fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFiSlashFreak/pseuds/SciFiSlashFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shut up." Stiles snapped. "This isn't a buddy-cop movie Peter. We're not going to slowly bond and settle our issues while on this stake-out. The only reason you're here is because we need you on this. Your terms were we give you a chance and you get paired up with me. But when we get this guy I'm casting my vote for you to go back to Eichen and then I'll never spare you another thought. Are we clear?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stake Out Bonding (Or lack there of)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own Teen wolf or any of the characters, only the words written which I ask you do not claim as your own or copy/repost without permission.
> 
> This all came from me watching a show and an actor saying how cliche stake out scenes were 'oh we don't like each other but hey now we've bonded and we do!' and this was supposed to be fun with sex in a car... It did not work that way in the slightest as you can see.
> 
> Some need to know information that is implied but not stated outright. Stiles and Peter started a sexual relationship sometime after the Alpha Pack. Feelings got attached somewhere between then and after the Nogitsune. It has been a year since the events of the last episode.
> 
> Also no idea what 3 eyes name is so he's Alexi in this.... Just cuz.

"Has anyone ever told you that when you're upset you have a face like you just ate an entire lemon?" Peter asked his companion who simply glared in response. He pressed on, undeterred "If only the rest of the pack knew that putting you in a car with me would put an end to your insistent babbling."

Stiles glared "No where in the agreement did it say we had to talk."

"It would help pass the time. I know how you hate long silences," Peter said. Stiles simply glared and reached to turn on the radio. Peter sighed "You should put the past behind us Stiles." If glares could kill Peter would be dead.... again.

"A year ago you tried to kill my best friend. Before that you mentally tortured another friend. Before that you kidnapped me and before _that_ you went on a murder spree. That's a lot of past to just put behind."

Peter fixed Stiles with a contemplative look "As awful as my actions sound I think you left out the one that upsets you most."

"No I _didn't_. Because nothing else matters," Stiles said coldly.

"Stiles you should know better than to lie to me of all-"

"Shut up." Stiles snapped. "This isn't a buddy-cop movie Peter. We're not going to slowly bond and settle our issues while on this stake-out. The **_only_  **reason you're here is because we need you on this. Your terms were we give you a chance and you get paired up with me. But when we get this guy I'm casting my vote for you to go back to Eichen and then I'll never spare you another thought. Are we clear?" If Stiles was an idiot he might have let himself believe that the regret in Peter's eyes was real. He almost did.

"Stiles-"

"Are. We. Clear?" Stiles repeated, voice like steel.

Silence reigned for a moment and then "Crystal."

\----

Stiles gave a frustrated noise turning off the radio "Are you sure this is where he's held up?" he asked, breaking a nearly two hour silence.

"This or one of the other locations. However if he's the same Alexi that I know this will be his top choice."

"Yeah well sometimes you don't know people like you think you do."

Peter sighed "You know me better than anyone Stiles."

"Wasn't talking about me," Stiles said with a frown. "Just because you were bunk buddies with the guy for a year doesn't mean you know him. He could have been playing you the entire time."

Peter gave an exasperated sigh, Stiles being passive aggressive didn't suit him. "Stiles this is clearly about us. We should-"

"There's no 'us' Peter." Stiles said looking out the window to avoid looking at Peter. Peter gave a frustrated noise but knew when to back off Stiles.

"I know when I'm being played."

"Practice makes perfect I suppose."

" _ **Stiles**_ -"

"So if you knew this guy so well and you were _so_ close-"

"Careful that almost sounded jealous."

"-Then how come he didn't let you in on the plan to escape?"

"Who say's he didn't?" Peter said dryly.

"What? You _knew_ what he was planning?"

"Not the specifics but yes I knew Alexi planned on escaping."

"And you never _said_ anything?!" Stiles questioned accusingly.

"I had no proof and telling someone would only have risked my life for nothing."

Stiles wanted to argue but knew he would have done the same. "Then why not escape?" he asked but before Peter could even open his mouth Stiles sighed. "Because you have your own plan. 3-eyes way leads to us searching and possibly recapturing you. Your plan is what you're doing right now. Help us a few times and /eventually/ we'll keep you out of Eichen. Scott will think you've changed and you'll have a pack to keep you stable while you look for another Alpha to steal the power from because you're not stupid enough to try Scott again."

Peter looked at Stiles in a way that could only be described as fond "Like I said. You know me."

\----

Another hour of silence filled by music passed until Peter suddenly turned the radio off "Stiles-"

" **NO**. We're not talking because _nothing_ you say is going to work. You _used_ me. You fucked me, woo'd me, made believe you I fucking mattered to you, made me stop caring you were the bad guy. The whole time I was just part of a plan to **murder my best friend**. And _**nothing** _ you say, no matter how much double talk and Petery Charm you used is going to make that better."

Peter actually seemed taken aback for a second before schooling his features "As lovely as that rant was I was simply going to tell you Alexi is here," he said coolly pointing to the car pulling up to the building they had been watching.

Stiles eyes widened in horror and cleared his throat, taking out his phone and texting Scott. "Well.... Let's go then."

\----

"I'm not saying thank you," Stiles said stubbornly as he watched Scott hand off Alexi for Deaton to take back to Eichen House.

"No of course not why thank someone for saving your life?" Peter said reaching out to examine the head wound Stiles had received but frowned when Stiles flinched at his touch.

"You did it to earn brownie points with Scott Peter I'm not an idi-"

"Yes you are," Peter cut off. "I'm not going to deny I have motives behind nearly everything I do but I didn't save you for _Scott_." Stiles opened his mouth but Peter held up a hand. "No. I have been listening to what you think of me all night and now it's my turn. You were not part of the plan.Everything else you accused me of tonight was true except that. If anything you ruined my plan, I became focused on how I could get the power without you thinking I was behind it rather than just getting it. Let me assure you if I had been focused I would be Alpha by now." He stepped very close to Stiles, placing a hand on his cheek, relieved when Stiles didn't flinch again and instead just stared at him with wide eyes. "Be angry at me for trying to kill Scott, for hurting Lydia, for hurting you. But never tell me that I used you."

Stiles stared at him for a moment, trying to find the lie, he'd become pretty good at spotting Peter's lies over the course of their relationship but try as he might he couldn't find it. "Look I-"

"Peter," Derek's voice broke in and Stiles stepped away from Peter like he'd been burnt. Derek came into view "It's time for you to go back."

"Until the next time you come crawling to me for help right Nephew?" Peter said drlyly "Careful I might start feeling used."

Derek rolled his eyes "We got you a single cell, just like you asked."

"Oh so I'm a well paid whore then," Peter said with a smirk, turning back to Stiles "Think about what I said." And then he was walking over to Deaton. 

Derek gave Stiles a concerned look but the human waved him off "It's fine Derek. Just Peter being... Peter." The other didn't look convinced but gave a gruff nod and followed his uncle to Deaton.

\----

It had been a month since Peter's little field trip, he wasn't surprised one act of kindness hadn't granted him his golden ticket out of this hell hole. Wasn't even surprised his words to Stiles had seemed to fall flat. He didn't regret plotting to kill Scott.... He regretted Stiles though. 

They would come back. Eventually they would ask for his help or knowledge and he'd gain Scott's favor and get released. And eventually.... Eventually he might even get Stiles to trust him. Not completely the boy wasn't an idiot but at least he might trust Peter enough one day to pick up where they left off.

Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is begging to be continued but I'm not sure if I should do so. Mostly because I feel like me writing Peter is just a disaster. What do you guys think? Continue or not?
> 
> Either way I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
